


If I Must!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys are invited to a pic-nic.  Sherlock needs to buy shorts and a bathing suit!  This is part of a longer series where the boys communicate via texting.  For 221B Challenge.





	If I Must!

“John! I don’t want to go! SH”

“Too bad! We already said we’d go to the annual NSY Pic-Nic. We can’t back out now.”

“But John!.... SH”

“No buts Sherlock! Take yourself into the dressing room and try them on. Surely you’ve worn shorts before!”

“Well,yes, but.. SH”

“But what Sherlock?”

“The bathing suit is giving me trouble! I’m hanging out of it. SH”

“What is hanging out of it?? I’m lost!”

“Seriously? SH”

“Do you have an erection!!!! Could you take a picture??? Please!!!”

“You are being very mean to me! I don’t want to go to this stupid event anyway, I’m going along with it for your sake and you’re laughing at me! SH”

“Ok, ok, you’re right. I’m sorry. Now what kind are you getting? Regulation trunks I presume? They usually have built in underwear to keep things under control.”

“Dull. SH”

“Well yes but not every piece of clothing needs to be a bespoke fashion statement! You can simply buy a pair not custom-fit.”

“John, once again you are missing the point! SH”

“What point? If you’re getting an erection from trying them on, you need more sex in your life.”

“Be that as it may John, you’re still missing the point! SH”

“Which is?”

“I’m buying a Speedo and what’s hanging out are my balls!”


End file.
